Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 028
、 の | romaji = Sankishi, Saigo no Shō | japanese translated = Final Commander of the Three Knights | english = Bugging Out | japanese air date = November 22, 2017 | english air date = December 2, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Mitsutaka Hirota | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = * Yuko Ebara * Akemi Yokota }} "Bugging Out", known as "Final Commander of the Three Knights" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on November 22, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. and will air on Teletoon on December 2, 2018. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Faust The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Faust Faust activates the Continuous Spell Card "Wormhole Defense". Upon activation, it Special Summons a "Motor Worm Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. As long as there is a "Motor Worm Token" on Faust's field, "Wormhole Defense" cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Faust activates "Motor Worm Bait", Special Summoning two "Motor Worm Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0). Faust uses the three "Motor Worm Tokens" to Link Summon "Motor Worm Spreader Queen" (1000/LINK-3/←↙↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Spreader Queen" points to no monsters, Faust activates its effect, Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" to the bottom-left Link Point of "Spreader Queen". "Spreader Queen" gains 700 ATK for each Insect monster on the field ("Spreader Queen": 1000 → 2400). Faust Sets two cards. Turn 2: Playmaker As Playmaker controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) by its own effect. As he controls a Cyberse monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) by its own effect. Playmaker uses "Linkslayer" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Space Insulator" to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker Special Summons "Link Infra-Flier" (0/1800) from his hand to the bottom Link Point of "Space Insulator". Playmaker uses "Link Infra-Flier" and "Space Insulator" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800) to the bottom-right Link Point of "Decode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK). Playmaker Sets a card. "Decode Talker" attacks "Spreader Queen" (Faust: 4000 → 3600 LP). As an Insect monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, Faust activates the effect of "Wormhole Defense", destroying a "Motor Worm Token" to prevent the destruction of the monster ("Spreader Queen": 2400 → 1700 ATK). "Cyberse Wizard" attacks and destroys "Spreader Queen" (Faust: 3600 → 3500 LP). Faust activates his face-down Trap Card "Worm Revival", Special Summoning a Link-3 or lower Insect Link Monster from his GY, then Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" to the Link Point of that Link Monster. He Special Summons "Spreader Queen" (1000/LINK-3/←↙↓) and Special Summons a "Motor Worm Token" (0/0) to the left Link Point of "Spreader Queen" ("Spreader Queen": 1000 → 2400 ATK). While "Spreader Queen" is on the field, Playmaker cannot attack "Motor Worm Tokens". Faust activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Egg Clutch", to negate the effects of a monster Playmaker controls in the Main Monster Zone, change it to Defense Position and make it an Insect monster. While "Egg Clutch" is on the field, that monster cannot change battle positions. He selects "Cyberse Wizard" ("Spreader Queen": 2400 → 3100 ATK). Turn 3: Faust Faust activates the effect of "Egg Clutch", Tributing an Insect monster he controls to Special Summon two "Motor Worm Tokens" to Playmaker's field. He Tributes his "Motor Worm Token" ("Spreader Queen": 3100 → 3800 ATK). Faust activates the effect of "Spreader Queen", Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" to the left Link Point of "Spreader Queen" ("Spreader Queen": 3800 → 4500 ATK). Faust activates the Continuous Spell Card "Motor Worm Gate". If all of Playmaker's monsters are Insect, an Insect Faust controls can attack directly. "Spreader Queen" attacks and destroys "Decode Talker" (Playmaker: 4000 → 2300 LP). Faust activates his Skill "Double Bite", to allow an Insect monster he controls to attack twice this turn. He targets "Spreader Queen". "Spreader Queen" attacks directly, but Playmaker activates his face-down Trap Card "Urgent Link", to halve the battle damage, then choose to Link Summon a Cyberse Link Monster after the battle (Playmaker: 2300 → 50 LP). The effect of "Wormhole Defense" prevents Playmaker from using Insect monsters as Link Material for a Link Summon. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker draws and subsequently activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Cybersal Cyclone", banishing a Link Monster from his GY, then destroying Faust's Link Monster with the same Link Rating as the banished monster. He banishes "Decode Talker" to destroy "Spreader Queen", but Faust destroys a "Motor Worm Token" by the effect of "Wormhole Defense" to prevent the destruction of "Spreader Queen" ("Spreader Queen": 4500 → 3800 ATK). As the monster that was banished by the effect of "Cybersal Cyclone" is a Cyberse monster, the effect of "Cybersal Cyclone" destroys a card in Faust's Spell & Trap Zone. He destroys "Wormhole Defense". Faust activates the effect of "Spreader Queen", Special Summoning a "Motor Worm Token" ("Spreader Queen": 3800 → 4500 ATK). At this point, Playmaker enters the Data Storm. Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Powercode Talker" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Playmaker uses two "Motor Worm Tokens" and "Cyberse Wizard" to Link Summon "Powercode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/←↙→) to the Extra Monster Zone ("Spreader Queen": 4500 → 2400 ATK). As a Cyberse Link Monster was Link Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Space Insulator" in his GY, Special Summoning it to the bottom-left Link Point of "Powercode Talker". Playmaker activates the effect of "Powercode Talker" to negate the effects of a face-up monster on the field until the End Phase. He negates the effects of "Spreader Queen" ("Spreader Queen": 2400 → 1000 ATK). "Powercode Talker" attacks "Spreader Queen". As "Powercode Talker" is battling Faust's monster, Playmaker activates its effect, Tributing a monster it points to in order to double the original ATK of "Powercode Talker". He Tributes "Space Insulator" ("Powercode Talker": 2300 → 4600 ATK). The attack continues and "Spreader Queen" is destroyed (Faust: 3500 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.